Eyewear is increasingly worn during activities and to protect a user's eyes and/or face. During use, the eyewear may cause discomfort to the user due to pressure points imposed on the head of the user by the eyewear. Additionally, some eyewear is unsuitable for certain head shapes due to this discomfort or to the limits of the materials from which the eyewear is composed. For example, individuals with large, round heads may not be able to wear eyewear designed for individuals with a narrow head. The individuals with the larger head may deform or break the eyewear and the eyewear may be pressed against the head of the individual causing discomfort. Moreover, eyewear designed for individuals with large heads may not be retained on the heads of individuals with narrow heads. For example, the eyewear may move or shift while an individual with a narrow head moves.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.